A New Captain
by Pirate Phan
Summary: After escaping the island Jack Sparrow left her on, Angelica decides to take matters into her own hands, and find Jack Sparrow for herself. Based off of the "Pirates of the Caribbean" series, this adventure brings romance between Jack Sparrow and Angelica, as well as the return of Will Turner and the Flying Dutchman. Join all of your favorite characters in this fantastic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to the people who have given me fair suggestion, the votes finally add up to the side of the Pirates of the Caribbean! I am personally excited, and as I've said in my previous stories, I really need suggestions to back me up! Please follow me on instagram ( piratephan), and now for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

A New Captain

Chapter 1: The Escape From the Island

Angelica sat, listening to the gentle whisper of the wind and looked out to the sea. She had already spent three nights on the island since Jack Sparrow had dropped her off and confessed his love for her, and there was absolutely no food supply. Angelica's hair flew into her face and she swiped her hand across to block her hair from shading her eyes.

After looking out for a few moments, Angelica's thoughts began to race. Her eyes sparkled with the glimmering reflection of the caribbean waters, and all she could think about is how she could possibly escape the island. She stood up with her hair blowing behind her through the gentle breeze, and started to climb a large palm tree until the leaves were in her reach.

One by one, she picked the palm leaves off of the trees. She got about five down when beads of sweat started to roll down her face. She needed water. She was thirsty and starving to death, and yet large leaves continued to be ripped from the trees by her own labor. Finally after getting ten leaves, she jumped down from the tree and laid the leaves out parallel to each other. She tore each palm in half, and finally started to lay the leaves out in the shape of an S.

"No need for that. Jack Sparrow sent our ship here to get ya. Why don't you stop trying to get the attention of the people that'll have you arrested, and climb aboard our ship." Angelica turned to see middle aged man, with a large hat and a long red coat. Behind him were two other smiled.

"How am I supposed to know that Jack sent you? How will I know weather or not being arrested is a better fate than what you have in mind?" Angelica's eyes wandered to a small pack on the man's waist carrying a canteen, and every time his leg moved, she could hear the splash of fresh water.

"I can't have an answer to these questions without your trust. Your choices are simple. You could come on my ship, hope for the best, and get food and water, or you could spell out S.O.S on the ground, catch the attention of the people who will have you hung, and never live to see another day." Angelica's eyes continued to examine the man's canteen. Soon enough he grabbed it in his hand and opened it. He slowly began to flip the canteen over until clear water began to flow from the opening and then hit the sand. Angelica's mouth began to water after every drop that stained the sand. When finally the canteen was empty, the man smiled and started laughing.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Soon the man's eyes were pierced by the glare of Angelica's, and he continued to laugh.

"Very well! More rum for me!" The man turned around and began walking away with the other two men following. "I see the other canteen on one of your friends over there!" Much to the man's surprise, when he turned back to see Angelica, she was carrying a pistol.

"Jack said-" his sentence was interrupted when Angelica continued.

"What? That I was unarmed? Give me the canteen and you won't fear for your life" one of the men took hold of his own canteen, but he was stopped when the man in the red coat grabbed his hand.

"No, Jack said it had only one shot." Angelica's face turned red. "It's worth shooting you." The man smiled.

" Unless you've already used it. Don't fear Mr. Shaffer. The girl was only bluffing!" Angelica frowned.

"Who are you?" The man took his hat off and bent forward to a bow.

"Captain James at your service." He again straightened into a comfortable posture and placed his hat back on his head.

"I truly hate to rush, but I have somewhere to be in a week's time, so I must be going. I won't stop you if you decide to follow." As he turned to leave, Angelica quickly grabbed Captain James' arm and reached for his sword. Soon enough, she had it pointed at his throat and any move he made would have him injured. James let out a laugh, causing his adam's apple to jump up and down his neck, and each time it passed the sword it gave him a small cut.

"You have quite a grip there dearie. Any intention on removing the sword from my throat?" Angelica was so close to his face, James could feel her warm breath repeating in a pattern.

"I will not go aboard this ship a prisoner!" Angelica removed the sword from his neck, and James rubbed his hand on it to feel the small cuts. When Angelica turned to look at the other two men, they both had their swords pointed at her.

"I truly hope you don't wish to fight, because I assure you that you both will be lying on the floor, begging for me to let you live!" The two men looked at each other and smiled, and the one called Mr. Shaffer began laughing.

"By a woman? You must be joking!" Angelica smiled.

"Your right. I am joking. You'll be begging for me to kill you!" Angelica quickly swung the sword she held in her hands and struck Shaffer's. They continued the same rhythm until she ducked under his swing and lightly stabbed his leg. He fell to the ground and held tight to his injury, moaning in pain.

"Who's next?" The other man stared at her fearfully and stepped back slowly. Angelica once more held the sword to James' neck.

"Would you like to tell the crew your surrender, or shall I behead you in front of your friends?" James lightly pushed the sword from his neck with his finger.

"No need. Mr. Shaffer! Mr. McKenzie!" Mr. McKenzie put Mr. Shaffer's arm around his neck, as Mr. Shaffer hopped toward their captain.

"Please inform the crew of my surrender." Mr. Shaffer's mouth widened.

"But captain! We can't allow her to-" James gestured for him to stop.

"Just follow my orders!" The men frowned and limped back to their ship. Angelica smiled.

"Allow me to escort you to my ship." The sword transferred from James' neck to his back.

"Move!"

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chapter 1 is complete! Please check out my other stories as well as my instagram! (_piratepideyphan_). Inception is currently in writing! This is my crossover between Star Wars Rebels and Once Upon a Time. (btw check out Rebel Spectre 6's account for more Star Wars Rebels.) Put questions, comments, and suggestions in the reviews and have a nice day!**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my peoples! Ok I am aware that my first chapter always sucks so… bare with me. I am also aware that I have not updated in… a long time. So, I don't want to spill out my life story, but here it goes… I WAS SLEEPING! ALL SUMMER LONG! Please follow me on Instagram ( piratephan) and GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

A New Captain

Chapter 2: The Discovery of Captain Jack

"Angelica?" As Angelica boarded the ship she saw a short old man with a pouch of rum in his hand.

"Aren't you Jack Sparrow's first mate?" The man smiled.

"Aye. That I am. However, after leaving you on that island, no one knows where Jack might have gone." Angelica looked down.

"When was the last time someone actually saw him?" Mr. Gibbs wiped his hand on his vest.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Angelica turned to face Captain James.

"You told me that you had orders from Jack! It's a good thing I didn't trust you. Mr. Gibbs! Go get some rope from below deck! No one leaves this ship until I have truthful answers!" Captain James grabbed the arm that held his sword and twisted it around her back.

"We won't be needing that Mr. Gibbs! Welcome to _my_ ship, mate!" Angelica struggled, but his grip on her was too hard. She saw the back of a large sword swoop by her face and after a loud tap on her head, everything was black.

"You will give it to me or I'll send you to Will Turner's locker!" Jack Sparrow stood over an old man with his wife and children behind him. A small pistol was pushed tightly on the man's head, but his grip on the bread under his arm was just as tight.

"Bill! Give him the bread! I won't have my children see this!" The woman behind him covered her children's eyes as she let out loud sobs for her husband.

"No! This family will not starve! You can send me to that damned place but you won't get any food from us without a higher price!" Jack grumbled to himself before removing the gun from the man's head and facing it towards his wife.

"I hate to kill one of you, so give me the bread!" The man finally loosened his grip on the bread.

"Ok… ok… put the gun down. I beg you." The woman squeezed her children tightly as she continued to cry.

"Bill… please give him the bread. We won't starve for nothing." Jack leaned over and took the bread from the man's hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you mate!" Jack put the pistol back in his belt and walked away from the family. Afterwards, he found a quiet spot on the street where he sat down to eat the bread. He then took apart the pistol which had no bullets in it, and put it back together.

 **Flashback**

"What do we do now Captain?" Mr Gibbs looked up eagerly awaiting orders.

"Now, Mr Gibbs, we make port." Mr Gibbs looked at Jack in confusion.

"Aye captain, but where?" Jack looked up for a moment before responding.

"Wherever the wind takes you. Jack turned and left his first mate pondering on what Jack might have meant.

"Right…" Jack stepped down the stairs, with each boot pounding in front of him. His thoughts wandered violently of Angelica. Her beautiful face, her smile, her long raven hair blowing in the caribbean wind… he couldn't think of anything else but her. He had to stop! Jack silently sat at a large desk with a map spread across it, and tried to distract himself from the torturous feelings of Angelica.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." He started swaying to his own tune and took a long drink of rum from the bottle that was lying just in front of his hand. Soon he was no longer swaying to the tune, but swaying without clear thought or vision. He started seeing Angelica viciously grab his vest and press her lips tightly against his own. He started following the faint image of her walk all along the deck until she was no longer on board. She was dancing on the surface of the water with inviting arms gestured to Captain Jack himself. He was honored to follow her, but as soon as he tripped over the edge of the ship and fell deep into the water, he came back to his senses and realized that his immature drunkenness had led him far from his beloved Black Pearl.

"Gibbs! Man overboard!" He called out for hours, swimming as fast as he could, until his ship was too far for his sight to see.

Angelica slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Captain James leaning over her. She struggled to fight him before coming to the realization that her hands were tied tightly behind a large wooden pole, and there was a large gag in her mouth.

"Finally awake I see! No- don't try to speak because I can't understand you." Angelica rolled her eyes and glared at her new enemy.

"Turns out you were right not to trust me! I was not sent by Jack Sparrow, nor have I ever even encountered this man. All I know is that you are the one who has drank from the fountain of youth." James stroked Angelica's face lightly.

"Your very existence has a lot of potential. I can sell you for a very plentiful amount of money, and all you have to do is stand on a platform and look pretty." Angelica tried to push herself toward him despite the tight bonds holding her back. James laughed in her face and removed the gag that was preventing her to talk.

"My apologies my dear but I'm afraid you won't be able to lay a finger on me, however, now is the time to yell out your insults before we depart from the ship."

"I won't be worth a penny unless they somehow get me to cooperate!" James let out another giggle.

"They can and I assure you they will. Your fisteyness only makes the bidders more eager to have you for themselves! Good luck!" Before Angelica was able to say another word, the gag was shoved back into her mouth and the door was closed behind Captain James.

 **Tadaaaaaaaaa! My second chapter to A New Captain! Just a couple more announcements, I have finally seen the rest of Once Upon A Time, and I must say, I CAN NOT WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT SEASON! For those of you who havn't seen it, they leave you at a major cliffy! Actually the specialty of my favorite author and cuzzy! Go follow Rebel Spectre 6, and don't forget to follow us on instagram!**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my peoples! Man has it been awhile! For those of you reading Inception you will notice that both me and Rebel Spectre 6 have returned, and are eager to continue our crossover story between Once Upon a Time and Star Wars Rebels. Any fan out there will notice that both of these series ended, but me and Rebel will do whatever it takes to continue these stories and add our own twist of creativity to these two shows. As for me, I'm back and here to stay! And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

A New Captain

Chapter 3: Sold!

Angelica was forced onto a nearby platform where her hands were chained above her head.

"How about this young lady? One thousand pounds?" People in the crowd started calling out numbers until the bidding stopped at five thousand. The young girl at the front of the platformed burst into tears as a man walked up and claimed his prize. Many other women were chained at the back of the platform, just as Angelica was, but they were all crying and whimpering as they watched each woman get dragged off of the platform one by one.

"Psst! What's your name?" Angelica turned to look at the woman who was to be sold just before her and leaned in.

"Why do you care? It's not like we can be lifelong friends or anything." The girl smiled.

"Sold!" she would be next yet she was not like the others. Instead of crying, she seemed excited.

"Just tell me your name! Hurry!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. My name is Nicole." The woman, still smiling, gave Angelica a funny look.

"I don't have to know your name, so I suppose I can call you Nicole if it's such a big secret. See that man just in front of us? His key ring holds the keys of this section of women. I have a friend in the crowd who's gonna bid for me. He will give someone a spot on our ship if they take down that man and unlock themselves."

"Sold!" A man came up to the woman and took her chain off of the wall.

"Your time starts now!" The man brought the woman to the front of the platform and started the bidding at 500 pounds. She was sold at three thousand to her friend in the crowd, and just as the man took Angelica's chain off of the wall, they began to leave. Angelica stood up with her arm grasped by the man with a worried look on her face.

"Don't leave without me!" Her voice was cracked, and all she wanted was passage on the ship. The man holding her arm pulled her forward and slapped her face.

"No talking until you're off of the platform! You hear me?" As Angelica recovered from his slap, she surprised him by quickly moving up and punching the man. When he went to draw his sword, she jumped and kicked his hand away before punching into groin, and he fell to the floor. As he was kneeling she quickly used the back of her wrist to break his nose, and stole his keys and sword in one motion. Coming up from the crowd, she saw Captain James running toward the platform. She tried to unlock her chains, but realized she wouldn't have enough time before she was captured. She dropped the keys and held the sword with both hands, pointing it toward Captain James, and started to charge.

 **Jack's Story**

"You there!" Jack sparrow sat up and looked at a man standing around pigs with his feet in the mud, but after looking down he discovered a bottle in his hand, and his own self lying with the pigs.

"Who are you? What happened last night?" The man laughed before bringing a cold bottle of rum to his lips..

"I don't know if you're drinking your sorrows away, or if you really just had a great night, but I'll tell you one thing. You were the most drunken man I had ever seen! But on the other hand, you are quite a clever man. You told of your adventures with Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan." The man started laughing to himself.

"Nonsense really! But oh you couldn't go five minutes without speaking of a woman by the name of Angelica." He took another long drink of rum as Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Well, who is she? I mean now that you're not quite as drunk, I figured you might be able to speak the truth." Jack looked at the man with a very confused look.

"Truth? Nonsense? I tell you I have met Will Turner and Elizabeth _Turner_. I have witnessed a curse in action! I have been in the mouth of the kraken! I have been to Davy Jone's locker and back! I have been to the fountain of youth! Look at the man in front of you! I am captain Jack Sparrow!" The man now burst out in laughter.

"Nope! He's still drunk boys! A crowd of men gathered as the music started playing louder.

"Come! I'll buy you a drink!" Jack threw the bottle he had in his hands into the mud.

"No thank-you! I think if I was so drunk that you don't believe me, I'll tell you the truth while I'm not... as drunk!" The man raised his eyebrows and looked quite surprised at Jack.

"Are you aware that the brand new crates of rum are from France with the best tasters in the world?" Jack looked down in astonishment.

"Well… only one bottle. Or two?"

 **Angelica's Story**

"That's for selling me as some kind of slave!" Angelica stood over Captain James, holding the handle of the sword tightly in place with the blade sticking out the other end of James' shoulder. Angelica smiled while Captain James continued to gasp in pain from his injured arm.

"Comfortable? Good! Now I'm going to pull this sword from your flesh and get myself out of here, while you sit here wallowing in your misery! You may forget my name, or even forget what I look like, but you will never forget this moment where you know that you lost!" Captain James glared at Angelica with a bright red face dripping with sweat and warm blood trickling from his shoulder. He struggled before spitting in Angelica's direction.

"You are a demon from hell!" Angelica quickly pulled the sword from James' arm and watched him fall to the ground gasping.

"Tell that to me again when you burn in hell right beside me!" She dove down to grab the keys at her feet and quickly unlocked her chains.

"You there!" Angelica turned around to find another guard charging in her direction. She rolled her eyes and lifted her now chain-free hands to fight the guard. They continued to step back and forth as their blades crossed before a sword from behind rose above his head and knocked him out with the handle. As he fell to the ground, Angelica recognized the same woman who offered her a place in her crew holding the sword and smirking.

"The name's Scarlett by the way. Welcome aboard the 'Speaking Trumpet' Nicole." Angelica smiled and took Scarlett by the hand.

"Thankyou. Now let's get outta here!" Scarlett nodded in agreement and ran towards the man who bid for her in the auction.

"Mason! Back to the ship!" The man began to run in the same direction with Scarlett and Angelica close behind. After turning a corner, Angelica could see a large ship labeled "Speaking Trumpet" on the back. The three of them boarded the ship from a ramp stabled between the "Speaking Trumpet" and the beach, and passed as they each caught their breath. Scarlett started laughing and placed her hand on Angelica's shoulder.

"You did it! Congratulations!" She turned to face the man who ran with them called Mason and instructed him to lead her to the captain.

"Right here is the captain's quarters. Good luck… Nicole was it?" Angelica nodded smiling.

"Yes. Thankyou Mason." Angelica stepped back as the door opened to the captain's quarters. He was sitting at a desk studying a large map. After Angelica walked inside he stood startled and glared at her.

"I don't recognize you. Mind explainin why you're here?" Angelica tilted her weight to the side and placed her hand on her sword.

"My name is Nicole, captain. I was recruited by one of your crew members. I'll stay out of your way, I honestly just need to get somewhere." The captain looked Angelica up and down.

"Nicole aye? Where might you want to be?" Angelica closed her eyes and gulped. She wasn't actually sure. She wanted to be wherever Jack was… but the question was, where is he now?

"Tortuga, captain" The captain stroked his beard in consideration before holding out his hand and shaking Angelica's.

"It's Captain John Bowen. Welcome aboard."

 **So there you have it! I'm back, alive and well, and writing once more! Please leave questions, comments, and suggestions in the reveiws and pm me for any new story ideas.**

 **Bye bye! ;-)**


End file.
